the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominic Mikaelson
Malachai "Kai" Mikaelson is a major recurring character on The Royal Bond on Wattpad. '' Kai is the third son of Jonathan and Artemis, and their youngest living son after Henry's death. He is the younger brother of Alison, Adam, Christopher and older brother of Paris LannisterJosephine and Daniel. Kai is the younger half-brother of Matthew Mikaelson and the uncle of Maddie, Elizabeth and Rosie. Throughout his life, Kai struggled emotionally with his status as the black sheep of the family, and the belief that his siblings considered him to be more of a nuisance than their own brother. He was shown to be rather spiteful and jealous over Hope Blackwell, whom he perceived was treated more like family than he ever was. As a result of this insecurity, Kai often lashed out violently which earned him a dangerous reputation and on occasion, the ire of his siblings. In reality his bad behavior is revealed to be simple cries for attention. Throughout his life, Kai struggled emotionally with his status as the black sheep of the family, and the belief that his siblings considered him to be more of a nuisance than their own brother. He was shown to be rather spiteful and jealous over Marcel Gerard, whom he perceived was treated more like family than he ever was. As a result of this insecurity, Kai often lashed out violently which earned him a dangerous reputation and on occasion, the ire of his siblings. In reality his bad behavior is revealed to be simple cries for attention. After Marcel completed his transition into an Enhanced Original Vampire, he used his toxic werewolf bite on both Kai and Christopher as revenge for Jade's death from Christopher's betrayal, and for Kai having unwillingly killed Jade due to the Ancestors. A poisoned Alison saves Kai, Christopher, Josephine, and herself by using the spell Diana cast to survive a thousand years, to put them all in a slumber in stasis to prevent the poisons from killing them until Madisonuntil Madison can find cures for them. They are linked to a neutralized Matthew' lifeforce, while their minds are in a Chambre de Chasse, to be with each other in peace until they awake. '''Kai' is a member of the Mikaelson Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Early History Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th Century During the Middle Ages, Kai was born in a small village, now known as Mystic Falls. He lived with his family as a human, up until his younger brother, Henry, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Artemis (who is the Original Witch), and his father, Jonathan, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. Artemis performed the Immortality Spell at Jonathan's request. She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood and then had Jonathan kill their children. Later, Jonathan forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the Original Vampires. After the death of Artemis, the various members of the Original Family all went different ways and it can be assumed that Kai made his way to Europe around this time. Before becoming a vampire, Kai practiced magic as a witch and was, according to him, very talented. He even described himself as something of a child prodigy. Kai was also the only one of his siblings to tap into his power and awaken his magic, and so, loved the rush and thrill it gave him. However when he was turned into a vampire he lost his power and these thrills and was no doubt dismayed. In order to get a similar thrill to what magic once gave him, Kai, as a vampire, became a violent, formidable and feral force. When Matthew told his siblings that Jonathan had murdered their mother, they all ran from home together, fleeing in fear from their father. Southern France/1002 After hearing Jonathan had killed their mother, Kai fled from home with his siblings for months. They stuck together and fed on people in the countryside. One particular night, after attacking a carriage, Kai fed indiscriminately on one of their victims and was annoyed to have to spend time to hide the bodies. Christopher explained that if the bodies were found, word of their presence might reach Jonathan. Feeling aimless and not knowing where to go, Kai suggested that they split up in order to better avoid Jonathan. While Adam agreed with the notion, Christopher was quick to put it down, reminding them of their family vow of staying together always and forever. After attacking a caravan belonging to five nobles in fine clothing who were clearly travelling to a nearby castle, Josephine suggested that they take their victims' clothing and pose as them so they could live more comfortable lives. They discovered a servant of the castle who had overheard their idea of posing as the guests. He offered to help them with their ruse but the siblings couldn't decide whether to let him live or die. They put it to a vote, with Kai wanting to gut him since he only saw him as a dessert. Matthew had the deciding vote to let him live. The servant, Lucien, brought them into the castle and instructed them on how to properly behave themselves, brushing Kai's hair out of his face, to which Kai threatened to pull his arms off if he touched him again. After almost being discovered, the count welcomed them into his court. Later that year, Kai began feasting on the local villagers indiscriminately, prompting them to believe they were being attacked by demons. Lucien warned Matthew that if Kai continued to give in to his decadence, the Jonathansons wouldn't be able to stay much longer. Unknown to them, one of Kai's victims had survived the attack and told the count's son, Tristan, that it had been Kai who attacked her, though he had the face of a beast. Tristan revealed to Matthew and Christopher that Kai's behavior had given away their ruse. Kai's behavior, along with Matthew and Lucien's as well as the turning of Aurora and Lucien, contributed to the Jonathansons fleeing from France. After they fled France, Kai, along with his four siblings settled in Tuscany, Italy. 1114 A.D/ Italy Throughout this time, Kai was in eastern Europe, presumably making the Originals famous with his actions along with Matthew; killing and turning people indiscriminately. Matthew, Christopher, and Josephine had heard rumors of his actions from their own travels, as mentioned by Christopher. Kai would later join his family in Italy where he went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Kai's home. He was later daggered in a surprise attack but revived by his brother Matthew (who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers). Between 13th and 17th Century Kai spent much time travelling on his own, often with witches, hoping to reclaim a connection to the magic that he had lost when he became a vampire. He spent time with witches in Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century. During his time in Africa, Kai learned about medicinal herbs and remedies from a shaman in Uganda. All the witches he traveled with told apocalyptic tales about the immortal Silas, and how he would bring about the end of time. In his travels, Kai came across a cult that worshiped Silas. Fearing that the stories he had been told might be true, Kai murdered the entire cult, prompting him to believe Silas would never rise. While in Arabia, Kai learned the practice of Kemiya, and became an expert in its craft, despite not being able to personally use it as a vampire. Cádiz, Spain/ 1702 In 1702, Kai's violence in Spain drew too much attention. This brought his father, Jonathan, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Jonathan beheaded Matthew' horse, Christopher and Matthew searched for Kai while Josephine brought the daggered Adam onboard a ship to flee from Europe. They found Kai in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Jonathan's impending arrival, Kai refused to flee, believing Jonathan was only after Matthew and that they could just leave him and he'd be fine. When Matthew and Christopher insisted, Kai attempted to resist them but was subdued by Christopher, as Matthew pulled out a White Oak Ash Dagger. Kai struggled, paKaied by the betrayal, and promised Matthew that a day would come when he would not be so easily subdued. He was then daggered, and neutralized. Kai remained daggered when the family fled Europe and traveled to the New World. It was shown that Kai was actually neutralized at the time of the Original's arrival in New Orleans. The coffin that held his daggered body was brought to shore and kept in the Original's home until the 1800s. New Orleans/1821 In 1821, after Christopher seemed to be taking Matthew' own young ward, Marcel Mikaelson, under his wing, Matthew felt he needed someone to have fun with. He undaggered Kai against Christopher's wishes. Christopher rushed to Kai's coffin to find him awakened and already feeding without discretion on humans that Matthew had offered to him as an apology for daggering him. Kai and Matthew began causing trouble together, killing what was reported to be forty-six people in a building. Kai mused that the body count was probably at least sixty, saying that the reports had probably forgotten the victims in the attic. Later, Kai showed Marcel the theater by compelling a large number of people to perform Hamlet. By using compulsion, Kai ensured that all of the murders within the story were actually enacted, resulting in the real deaths of the actors. Kai forced Marcel to watch it until Christopher showed up to stop him. Kai revealed that he was just training Marcel on how to be a vampire, since he knew that Matthew eventually wanted Marcel to transition. Kai revealed that he had already fed the boy his blood, and so he told Christopher that all he had to do was kill him. Furious, Christopher grabbed Kai and condemned him for his vile and sadistic imagination. Matthew intervened, telling Christopher to let Kai go. When Kai thanked Matthew, his half-brother daggered him yet again. Christopher stood over Kai's coffin, tidying up his body while apologizing for his daggering. He said that it was for Matthew' own benefit since Matthew needed Marcel and it would be impossible for that relationship to blossom with Kai around, due to Kai's tendency to lash out and his "bad influence" over Matthew. New Orleans Kai was undaggered again by Matthew in 1901, and lived in New Orleans with his siblings. Kai had a strong and deep relationship with the witches of New Orleans, and despite the rumors that he would use them and discard them, he actually held them in high regard. But, despite that, by 1914, a war began brewing between the witches of the city: some were allied with Kai, and others followed Matthew. Kai believed that if Matthew will have his way, all the witches would be wiped out and the city would be overrun with vampires. Seeking to ensure the safety of the future generations of witches, Kai and his witches planned to get rid of Matthew and his witch followers. Using his extensive knowledge of witchcraft, Kai taught his witches, Mary-Alice and Astrid, how to create dark objects using Kemiya, a type of magic he had learned in Arabia. Some of these objects include the Devil's Star, a rosary that would drive men to madness, shackles that would cut off a witches power and a bracelet that would force obedience. All of the dark objects were created so that Kai could utilize a form of magic without being a witch himself, and he planned to use them to scare Matthew and the witches that followed him. Kai hoped that Mary-Alice and Astrid would grow experienced enough to create a dagger that would be able to work on Matthewon Matthew, hiding their secret endeavors in a tomb in the Lafayette Cemetery. Despite their efforts, his witches were unable to turn the silver dagger into gold so it would work on Matthew. Kai's impatience and desperation to dagger Matthew caused a rift between him and his followers. Kai revealed his brutal nature when he slaughtered half a church Josephineh, despite the fact that his goal was only to kill one woman. He had reasoned that if she were dead, he would be able to enter her home to find a large paragon diamond that they could use to channel more magic. Kai and his witch allies managed to break into the dead witch's house and find the diamond. However, when Kai left, he was confronted by Matthew and Marcel. Matthew forced Kai to hand over the paragon diamond. Matthew then had one of his witches trap Mary-Alice and Astrid inside the mansion forever, much to Kai's dismay. Sometime around this point, Kai crossed paths with his older sister Alison Mikaelson, though he wasn't aware of her true identity. Alison befriended with him in hopes of being able to get a glimpse of all her siblings, and it can be presumed that Kai intended to befriend her so that she might help him to create the dagger that would work on Matthew. Shortly after, at his family's Christmas party of December, 1914, Kai stepped out of the party to search for the paragon diamond in Matthew's room, still intent on going through with his plan. However, Josephine caught him rummaging through Matthew' things. Kai told her about his plan to create a dagger that would work on Matthew, and Josephine agreed to help him, telling him to get back to the party before his absence was noticed. It was then revealed that Kai had attended the party with his sister Alison, where she crossed paths with Josephine for the first time, and they shared a toast to each other from across the room. The evening was at first progressing in Kai's favor. However, Josephine had lied to Kai and had already told Matthew of his plan and desire to reclaim the diamond. During a family speech, Matthew revealed that he knew about Kai's plan. Kai, knowing his plan had been squashed, fled up the stairs but was stopped by Christopher. Christopher held Kai down as Matthew daggered him, neutralizing him for another few decades. When their father Jonathan managed to track them down in 1919, the Original family fled, and Kai's body was kept with Matthew for almost 100 years until he was freed by Christopher in waking up in Mystic Falls. Personality Witch Next to nothing is known of Kai's personality when he was a human for the first time, before Artemis turned her children into vampires. However, it was shown that he was close to his family, and this is reaffirmed by Kai's sadness at the disintegrating relationships between his siblings over a thousand years later. Kai loved being a witch, being something of a prodigy with magic, and out of his siblings was one of the only one to actually tap into his power aside from his oldest sister Alison. He specifically loved the power that magic gave him and hated having to lose it when he was turned into a vampire. According to Josephine, even as a child, Kai would not continue to lie once he has been caught on the act. Original Vampire Kai is menacing, unpredictable, dangerous, wicked, cheeky, somewhat unreasonable and cocky to a fault. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Kai is presented to Carol Lockwood, he greets her with dignity and charm, but when Damon Salvatore is introduced to Kai, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Kai patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Josephine and Matthew, demonstrating his clear irreverence. He enjoys breaking the rules, and is naturally very defiant; Adam even aptly describes him as being the wildest one in the family. Kai is also not short on ego, a fact Matthew has remarked on, and considers himself to be "handsome". Additionally, Kai comes across as a playboy and hedonist, seemingly taking great pleasure in his vampire nature. One of Kai's defining characteristics is his vindictiveness. Much like Matthew, Kai does not hesitate to get retribution on those who have caused him harm; plotting for decades against both Matthew and Josephine for sleights that caused him pain. Kai does not forgive easily, though may pretend to further his goals of vengeance. As a vampire, Kai finds child-like enjoyment in his acts of violence, sometimes comparing them to games like hide and seek and believing that there is always time for games when he is told to take a situation seriously. A sadistic facet to Kai's character has also been shown such as when he compelled an acting troupe to murder each other while performing Hamlet just for his own entertainment. This example also illustrates his dark sense of humor, resulting in Christopher to opine that his brother has a "vile imagination". Later, in 1914, Kai callously slaughtered half a church Josephineh, including a young alter boy, just to kill one woman who's house he needed to be able to enter. Kai had no regrets about the massacre, happily going to a family dinner soon after. However, part of Kai missed being a witch. He missed the power that magic had given him and to make up for it, he turned to violence and mayhem, embracing his vampire nature. Kai's longing for his magic drove him to spend a lot of time over the centuries with witches, teaching them his extensive knowledge of spells and magic. Having his witch colleagues use a distinct form of magic, they were able to create curse objects, allowing him to, in a way, wield magic while being a vampire. It was later revealed that Kai hated being a vampire due to the blood lust and heightened emotions, and preferred being a witch because he finally got to be himself. Despite his flaws he is shown to truly care for his family. However, due to not being included in the "always and forever" pact made by Matthew, Josephine, and Christopher, Kai has always felt excluded and isolated from his siblings. His extremely violent and aggressive antics are a result of wanting attention from them. Once Marceljoined the family, Kai's jealousy and bitterness grew worse since Marcel seemed to take his spot in the family. When threatened by Josephine, he was even shown to be ashamed of what his family had become, and was saddened that Christopher was so disgusted by their fighting. He also was upset by how quickly Josephine seemed to move on from his death when he returned from the Other Side. He has also stated his appreciation of witches, holding them in high esteem. He seems closest to Josephine and Matthew, though he has stated he views some of Matthew' actions as "horrors". He along with the rest of his siblings (excluding Adam) seemed to look up to Christopher, seeing him as the noble one. However, Kai's violent, reckless, and impulsive nature often clashed with his family, despite really caring for them beneath his vain personality. Like Matthew, Kai has a sense of honor as he will not go back on his word, however, like his half-brother, he will always look for loopholes in the deals he makes. Despite being intelligent and calculating, he is known to draw unwanted attention to himself. Kai is shown to be genuinely intimidated and fearful of Silas. This stems from stories he used to be told when he was young about Silas and believes fully that Silas can't be stopped if he's unleashed. He would do anything to ensure that Silas would not come back, including disobeying Matthew' order to leave Jeremy Gilbert alone and even threatening his sister with the White Oak Stake. This seemingly irrational behavior over a legend made his siblings think his fear of Silas had driven him to paranoia and insanity. During a conversation with Elena, Kai further elaborated on his feelings about Silas. He said that he had faith in the immortal's existence unlike the rest of the world, which had lost faith in such things, now not knowing who they should fear. Ghost Essentially nothing has changed the personality of the Original Vampire Kai, however, his idea on the Other Side has changed dramatically, as after having been there for a long time, at the "hell", as he calls it, Kai becomes eager to drop the veil and to bring back himself, and consequently all other dead supernatural beings, back to life. He also explained his joy of being able to connect with someone again, since on the Other Side, it was complete isolation. In that isolation, though, he had thought of countless ways to make Elena suffer for her part in his death, apparently having manifested as a ghost towards her so he could recount his various ways for revenge. Although he hated the Other Side, he seemed to value his survival because he feared disappearing into darkness as Vicki Donovan had. Luckily, his spirit was brought back by Artemis before the collapse of the Other Side, and placed into the body of a witch.Kai returned to being a ghost after the death of his spirit's vessel, Kaleb Westphall, and his personality was slightly changed from his experience as a witch again, most notably that he had since grown feelings for Natalie Stark. Due to Kai being in the body of a consecrated witch when he died, his spirit was able to stay in the Ancestral Plane of New Orleans witches. On The Ancestral Plane, unlike his mother who was revered by the Ancestors, he wasn't, which lead to him being tormented by them as he had no power to literally protect himself. He was noticeably selfless with his interactions with Jade who saw him twice as a corporeal spirit not wanting her to be under The Strix influence and offering himself up as bait so she would have time to escape The Ancestors. His concern for Jade was such that he didn't want to be resurrected if the means to do it hurt her in any way. Eventually, Jade managed to revive him back into his original body as a vampire. Witch (2nd Time) Kai became a witch when he was brought back from the other side to possess Kaleb. His personality seems to be quite similar to how he acted previously, though less directly hostile, a combination of being not as invincible and powerful, as well as no longer having that part of him heightened by vampirism. He remains cheeky and even a little bit self absorbed - as when he mocked Jade's music taste before crediting himself with being able to help her improve it. He also showed previously known traits when he says that he loves his new body, demonstrating his vanity while sucking up to his mother at the Josephinee time. However, Kai quickly showed disdain for no longer being indestructible, hating that he could get hurt and that his wounds wouldn't heal quickly, saying that it ha d been a thousand years since he had received a scar. He also continued to demonstrate a love for culture that was only previously hinted at, hanging out at the record store and once again mentioning his love for modern music. Kai's previous interest in magic was even more prominent, now that he could practice it personally again as a witch. Due to being more vulnerable and in a weaker witch body, Kai had to rely on cunning deception to win his battles. Original Vampire (2nd Time) Having been revived in his original body by Jade, Kai was once again an Original Vampire, though he had changed as a person from the experience of his two deaths and his time possessing a witch. No longer wanting to relish in his violent nature as a vampire, Kai recognized how he had been percieved the first time he was a vampire and wished to change that, wanting to better himself from the chaotic and violent Original Vampire to someone Jade could still love. Kai believed that he would be able to better control himself from his bloodlust due to now having Jade this time; taking measures to improve himself by no longer feeding on fresh blood. Despite his hopes and attempts, Kai's bloodlust remained powerful and intoxicating and Kai soon fell back into feeding on humans, though this time, seemed visibly guilty for his actions. With the return of his brother and murderer, Adam, Kai's rage became almost impossible to control. Christopher and Jade both came to realize that Kai was physically incapable of controlling himself. Kai could easily snap into fits of anger that frightened even himself. It was soon after revealed that magic was causing his heightened aggression, caused by The Ancestors, who sabotaged his revival as a way to get back at Jade, which they eventually succeeded in. The magical influence the Ancestors had over Kai ended when he was made to kill Jade, his unnaturally heightened aggression turning to remorse for the actions he was forced to commit against his lover. After Jade's death and the role he was forced to play in it, Kai fell back to some of his more hostile tendencies. He murdered Van despite being told that Jade wouldn't have wanted him to. Pained by the memories of the time he had spent with Jade, he grew a severe disdain for New Orleans, only returning to save Matthew but anxious to leave the entire time. Kai had no qualms of draining and killing numerous humans to bring himself to full strength. When fighting a vampire in front of Jade's grave, an enraged Kai brutally punched the vampire repeatedly even after he was unconscious, only stopping after Josephine convinced him to. Physical Appearance Kai is marked by his brown hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his late teens, somewhere about 17-18. He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. As shown while preparing for the Ball, Kai is very proud of his appearance, bordering on arrogance. When he was first undaggered from his coffin, he was dressed in what he was wearing in the early twentieth century; a collared shirt with a vest, and dress pants. Kai shares a similar fashion sense to the rest of his family, dressing in a very high class manner, but with a casual edge similar to his brother Matthew's attire, that is more prominent in modern times. Kai tends to dress in darker colors, wearing casual-button down shirts, both short and long-sleeved. He also wears henleys and occasionally t-shirts. He also wears stylish jackets most of time, wearing coats and simple jackets. The colors Kai wears range from gray to navy blue to black to brown. As a ghost, whether it was on The Other Side, within the Expression Triangle, or in the Ancestral Plane, he was stuck wearing the Josephinee clothing he had died in. Kai's hair had also been subject to change, and he has had many styles over the centuries. In 1702, like his brother's, he had long hair, but had pulled it back rather than letting it out. His hair was slicked up when he first woke up in the 21st century, but he eventually lessened the gel as he adjusted to modern times, letting his bangs fall over his face. While a ghost, his hair took on a more general style that he seems to favor, like the one in Season 3, with a hint of stubble appearing on his face in Season 5. After returning from The Other Side, he possesses the body of a witch named Kaleb, taking his physical traits as his own. Even in a new body, Kai retained his fashion sense. Kai comments on loving his new body, his arrogance coming out once again when it becomes clear the he appreciates the physical attractiveness but not so much the vulnerability. Kai stated that his mother picked a body that would allow him to easily follow Jade, believing she would find it attractive. Powers & Abilities Original Vampire Kai possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an Original Vampire. As an Original Vampire, Kai is stronger and faster than any non-original vampires, he is one of the most powerful supernatural beings with the exception that Matthew is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. However his powers had never been seen to be used against his family until recently, before then only Christopher had been seen fighting with Matthew almost evenly and Josephine has been easily subdued and she fears Matthew, Kai doesn't fear Matthew and is not afraid to get in a confrontation with him, as shown many times, it may be possible that he too can fight almost evenly with Matthew as Christopher does, he just hasn't shown it yet. He was also able to kill twelve vampires single-handedly and without getting injured, although the vampires he killed were newborn and didn't know how to use their powers effectively. Like his brothers, he was trained from a young age by his father Jonathan who taught him how to fight with swords and bows, and how to protect himself. Although rarely seen, Kai was seen to be able to match the speed and strength of fellow Original Vampire Adam Jonathanson in an almost even fight over Natalie Stark, he displayed greater fighting skills than his brother which would be logical considering that Adam spent most of his life "daggered" in a coffin while Kai experienced the world alongside his other siblings. Kai has recently shown that he is capable of fighting almost evenly with Matthew, being able to trade punches, grapple and counter fairly well, however, unlike his brother Christopher, Kai was unable to reach a stalemate as Matthew showed greater skill as well as strength and ultimately defeated Kai and held him at dagger point. Witch Kai has lost all his Original Vampire powers and abilities, due to taking over the body of Kaleb and taking all of Kaleb's witchcraft powers abilities as his own. Artemis intentionally put Kai into a weaker witch's body to keep him under control and not allow him to utilize all of his magical knowledge. It is yet unknown how powerful Kai was as a witch in his own body, but it was said he was considered a "child prodigy". Kai has been shown to know how to use and control Kaleb's magic, although it is possible that this is influenced by Kai's amassed knowledge of magic. He is first shown to use his powers to prank people telekinetically making a table of apples fall and using aerokinesis powers to blow a woman's dress up. It is unknown how powerful Kai is as a witch having only been shown to use magic while possessing Kaleb and only having the extent of Kaleb's abilities at his disposal though he says he was quite gifted with magic in his true body before becoming a vampire. While in Kaleb's body he was able to perform spells but was shown to be far weaker than Adam while he inhabited Vincent Griffith. Kai tended to try and channel power through others such as Natalie Stark and the paragon diamond. While channeling the power from the paragon diamond, his power was briefly amplified enough to be able to keep Matthew at bay for a few moments, though causing a great deal of stress to Kaleb's body. Kai is also the mastermind behind the creation of almost all known Dark Objects such as the Rosary of Madness, the Bracelet of Obedience and the Devil's Star, Mary-Alice Stark being his apprentice along with her close friend Astrid. He has revealed to Jade that he has the ability to create a dark objective dagger that can neutralize Matthew like the silver ones do the other original vampires. Matthew has since enlisted his help to fight in the coming battle against Artemis in order to save Josephine and Camille from the Body Jumping Spell Category:Characters Category:The Chamberlain Family Category:Male Characters